Dead Memories
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Set 10 years after season two. Evangeline is forced to summon a demon for her master to do his bidding without losing his soul, she ends up with Ciel and Sebastian. Forced to sell her soul, what will happen? She plays matchmaker with her demons. Minor SebaxCiel, it's important and you'll see why.


A black haired girl crawled toward the pentagram drawn upon the floor, the blood pouring from the wounds on her back leaving a crimson trail. The fat grey haired noble stood above the wretched girl, whip in hand and an evil sneer on his face. He cackled and folds of fat shook like an earthquake.

"Hurry up and summon the beast witch." He'd picked the girl for this reason and this reason alone. As a child she'd claimed to have seen her dead family and was locked up after that he'd picked her up and carefully, painstakingly twisted her, corrupted her he'd beaten her within an inch of her death for no reason, he'd starved her for days on end, he'd slowly broken her sanity to the point of no return. He'd also made sure that she would remain loyal to him and him alone.

The girl, whom he named Evangeline Adams*, sat up painfully in the center of the pentagram, her frightfully thin frame illuminated by the faint red glowing.

"Yes my lord, we shall obey. Grrrrr NO WE SHALL NOT! Yes, we shall shut up." She gripped her tangled, ragged black hair tugging viciously. Her sunken green eyes darting about nervously.

The sound of the whip cracking next to her knee made her back up in fear.

"SUMMON THE BEAST HARLOT!" He growled.

Evangeline nodded, the tiniest bit of sanity she had left allowing her the consciousness to fear for her life. She closed her eyes and cried out with all her soul, _Come to me demons of hell, help me! Come and do my bidding! _

Tears flooded into her eyes, her body shaking, she had so little sanity but she knew that this was a bad thing, that she'd die sooner or later, and she'd lose her soul.

A bright blue light burst forth through the pentagram, engulfing her body completely.

"I have heard your call and I deem you worthy of my services, I must ask you, are you prepared to make this deal with me? Are you prepared to turn away from the gates of heaven?" A child like voice called out to her, two entities stood before her, a small blue haired child and a black haired man.

She hesitated for a moment but stuttered out "Yes, we are prepared to obey our master if this is his wish." She answered honestly.

"As you please." The child answered flippantly, uncaring.

"What are your names? What do I call you?" She asked half afraid of the response.

"Normally you'd be the one to choose, but since you were courteous enough to ask I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." The dark haired man bowed to her. "We are to fit into your life as you please to reach the goal but first, we must mark you. The mark is a symbol of power, the more obviously placed the more powerful. Where would you like yours?"

She thought for a moment, and half smiled at how pleased she was by this small allowance of freedom.

"On my forehead please." She answered.

The light faded away and revealed three figures, Evangeline and her two demons.

"Excellent witch, excellent, you did better than expected. Two demons Ha!" He laughed with an evil glee and Ciel finally realized what she meant by _'master' _he'd thought she meant her own insanity but this made more sense, he looked her over, truly seeing her for the first time.

She was small from malnourishment, maybe Ciel's size or smaller, she had knee length black hair that was mistreated, dull, tangled, and had gone without a trim for years, her skin was pale from lack of sunlight and being ill often, her eyes sunken in from sleepless nights, her body thin from starvation, had her torn clothing been a size or two larger you would not be able to discern her gender. Now a pentagram was etched onto her forehead, it glowed a faint red for a moment and then dulled to black, she shifted her head and her bangs fell over the image, covering it completely.

"Now then demon slaves, kill the witch that stands before you, devour her soul and increase your powers to do my bidding! Just make sure it looks like a natural human death." He moved forward eagerly, finally he'd be rid of the girl! He'd spent so much money keeping her alive!

Evangeline flinched, waiting for the pain of her death, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't work that way pitiful human." Ciel spoke, sneering.

"I'm afraid it is so, the mistress holds the contract therefore she gives us our orders, not you, if she dies we devour her soul and leave, we would never serve you after the contract ends." Sebastian explained, a smirk on his lips.

The noble, known to society as Lord Radcliff, punched the wall beside him, his flabby arm bouncing violently.

"Very well then, Evangeline, you're going to have to make up an excuse for their presence. I already had to tell everyone you're my adopted niece and been forced to start feeding you more when that damn bitch Midford found you the day of the ball, I'm under suspicion and I won't have you ruining my reputation!" He turned and left in a huff.

The two demons turned to the girl who sat on the floor, her hands pressed against her chest to hold her plain purple dress in place, the back ripped open from the whipping.

Ciel turned to Evangeline "So what are the terms of this contract, what is it you desire in exchange for your soul."

She froze, she had no idea what the terms could be, her master had simply wanted demons to do his bidding, but he hadn't specified an exact goal apart from attaining as much power as possible in his life, but what were her own goals? She hadn't wanted to sell her soul in the first place and now that she was forced to, what was she willing to trade her soul for?

"I want you to stay with me and follow my orders until I learn the truth about what happened to my family." She finally decided.

Sebastian picked up the girl, frowning at the fact that he could easily feel her bones beneath her papery skin.

"Where shall I put you mistress?" He asked walking up the stairs, Ciel already waiting at the top.

"N-no it's ok, I can walk really." She half whimpered, unused to being touched except for a beating from her master.

"Nonsense." He grinned.

Sebastian deposited Evangeline onto the large bed, in her extremely large room, she'd told them the story of the night of the ball on their way up the stairs when Ciel demanded to know, the name Midford had piqued her interest.

_"Well, you see... I was cleaning the master's room because I hadn't had time before having to get the house ready for the ball and the Lady Diana Midford, Lord Edward Midford's bride, got lost looking for the loo. She happened to pass the master's room and I'd foolishly left the door open so she saw me, wearing rags and barefoot, she accused Master Radcliff of owning a slave despite the law against it. He had to come up with a lie so he told everyone there that I was his niece whom he took in after my parents lost their lives to consumption. Lady Midford didn't believe him and demanded to see my room, he happened to have this guest bedroom which he claimed to be mine. Lady Midford was still unconvinced and promised to come back and visit every so often to check in until I married or died. Ever since then I've slept here and he gives me more to eat so it'll look like I'm 'recovering' from my illness."_

She laid back and stifled a yawn but forced herself awake.

"We need to find a lie to explain your presence here. The master will kill us if we disobey." She murmured to herself.

"Perhaps, to help further this illusion of you being his niece, we are the personal servants he hired for you." Sebastian suggested. Ciel scowled at this but offered up no arguments.

"That could work." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Evangeline Adams was a famous Astrologer to nobility during the late nineteenth century, we learned about her in AP Euro and I wanted to give her some tribute as my favorite real Witch


End file.
